Something old, Something new, Something borrowed, Something blue
by gerr-bear
Summary: a short story inspired by a famous phrase among weddings(:
1. Chapter 1

**I was actually reading an article about this, and this came up. Criticism is welcomed! I wish I owned Percy Jackson, but I have to settle for the blue cookies that I made instead (:**

Annabeth Chase, soon to be Jackson, was currently lying down in her apartment couch, flipping through a wedding magazine. Ever since Percy had proposed, Sally Blowfis, her future mother-in-law, had been sending her a constant stream of wedding magazines for the upcoming day in April. Although it was still only December, Annabeth already had already planned parts of the wedding.

_Beach, camp, or Greece for venue? Chapel? Blue and silver themed. Dancing lessons to find party favors, dress shopping for the wedding party. Photographer, Small, intimate wedding. Need invitations, guest list. Ask Percy for help with food and music -_can be seen scribbled down on a note pad with her dyslectic handwriting on a pad of blue paper.

Annabeth however was reading an article titled_"Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue"_

_Flashback to three weeks ago…._

"_Sally, what was your wedding with Paul like. I know I was there, but I love hearing about wedding stories ever since Percy proposed." Annabeth said, while sipping at her blue lemonade._

"_Well, it was a small, cozy wedding." Sally began, putting down a plate of sandwiches. "Percy walked me down the aisle, and then stood next to Paul as the best man. We had it at a small chapel, remember, in Paul's childhood neighborhood? The ceremony was quick, and the reception was in blue" Sally exclaimed rather quickly, lost in the memories. The two women began nibbling at the sandwiches." I remember Percy being with you most of the time, you two were so sweet, even then." Annabeth blushes, remembering dancing the night away. Although now she remembered neither of them were very good dancers. Note to self, dancing lessons. _

"_But I remember having an old family tradition incorporated. Do you know the phrase something old, something new, something borrowed something blue? Well, I read that in a wedding magazine, and I remember my own mother repeating that to me when I had my "wedding" to my stuffed bear, Mr. Fluffy around when I was a little girl of four or five. My mom recited that phrase to me and gave me my locket, an old family heirloom. Back to my own wedding, I had my old locket for something old and my wedding dress for something new. I borrowed Percy's iPod for the reception; after I found out he had "Somewhere over the rainbow". Annabeth giggles, recalling putting that song on his iPod for a camp prank._

_Sally begins again, "Of course the cake was blue, small, but beautifully blue with flowers everywhere. And that was my wedding, simple, but perfect."_

_End of flashback….._

Annabeth reaches over the coffee table and grabs the notepad and a pen. She quickly adds to the growing list _something old-owl earrings from Percy, something new-wedding dress (Ask Thalia when she can go shopping with me), something borrowed-Percy's iPod? See if he has any good songs, if not borrow Malcolm's iPod. Something blue- wedding theme, cake, blue shoes?_

Annabeth stops writing when the front door clicks open. Sitting up, she turns to the door and see's Percy entering, with white slow fakes nestled in his dark hair. Getting up, she sets the notepad down quickly and runs to Percy, for he is back from a business trip. Percy's green eyes sparkle as he shakes cold and white flurries from his hair before embracing Annabeth.

"Seaweed brain, I thought you were coming home tomorrow night? The apartment isn't clean, and I didn't make dinner. But I'm so excited that you're home, it isn't right without you." Annabeth exclaims quickly, examining his for any injuries, an old habit she keeps up from being demi-gods.

"Well," Began Percy, running his fingers through his hair, "I caught an early flight home from Florida. Apparently, Zeus helped me out a bit, giving me a fast flight in the plane before the storm got worse; Although, I did feel as though the plane were going to explode. And besides, I thought I could take my favorite girl out to dinner." Percy smirks, flashing a smile while taking off his coat.

"I hope you mean me. I've been planning a little bit of the wedding. You know we only have only four months to plan this wedding! And I only have this notepad to explain the effort I have already put in." Annabeth grabs the notepad that's teetering off the edge of the coffee table, thrusting it to Percy. He examines the 8 pages of effort and wondered what he's gotten himself into. Annabeth quickly leaves the cozy room to exchange her sweats for a cozy outfit, warm jeans, snow boots, a dark trench coat, and her blue scarf.

Looking through the various papers, Percy comments "I like it so far. But we still have a whole four months to plan this. Besides, if we have a small wedding, then it's less to plan and stress for." Entering their bedroom, he leaves his luggage on the bed and waits for Annabeth to finish. "And it's Christmas, we'll have time later." He continues as she finished lacing her boots. "Come on wise girl, no need to plan now."

"But Percy, Athena always has a plan. Now out of the door. We still have so much to do." Annabeth exclaims, asking if he still has his iPod while locking the door of their small apartment. Looping their arms together, Annabeth asks if Percy still has his iPod. He mumbles something about the Stoll brothers, a hellhound, and whipped cream. Annabeth gives a frustrated sound and hopes Malcolm has his intact. While walking through the hallway, they resumed arguing about the wedding and dinner plans. Some things just never change.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to continue this story for a bit. Not sure how long it will be, but as long as it helps me put off college apps I'll do it (; I don't owned Percy Jackson. I only own my blue waffles, yum (:**

"Now I know you want the wedding in Blue and Silver, But isn't this a bit too much?" Annabeth asked as Percy was sampling the blueberry cheesecake with enthusiasm.

He starred at Annabeth with his fork halfway to his mouth, eyes wide open. Swallowing quickly, Percy retorted, "Too much blue? There can never be too much blue Annabeth! Besides, I promise you we won't eat blue chicken or pork. Now that's just weird."

Sighing, she gave up this battle and finalized the meal courses. "I just hope it won't be too tacky with everything in blue. All right, now we just need to finalize the guest list, flowers, invitations, cake, DJ, photographer, and go to our last dance lessons. Just two months away now!" Annabeth says excitedly, as the couple donned their winter gear.

Half an hour later, Percy paid a taxi and helped Annabeth enter the small, yet elegant stationary shop. She quickly made her way to the wedding invitations pulling sample after sample. Percy thought it would be best to sit somewhere quietly, letting Annabeth decide this one. Finding a large leather couch near the window, he proceeded to play angry birds and beat Annabeth's current high score on his new phone. After the IPod incident, he also bought a blue otter box case for his android. Hopefully it would survive his demanding life for at least two weeks. Eh, maybe 10 days?

Looking over her shoulder to ask Percy his opinion over the cream invitation, she saw him tucked away in the corner of the store, an intense look of concentration etched on his face, with his tongue sticking out of place. Quietly laughing, she gathered her top 10 invitations and walked over to Percy. Apparently he had Annabeth senses because Percy quickly looked up and gave his attention to her. Putting the phone away, he waited for her directions.

"Okay, I narrowed it down to 10. Now, which one is your favorite?" Annabeth stated, pulling him to the table where she laid out all the cards.

All cards were either blue of silver, but a soft cream trimmed in blue, silver, and green vines stood out among the rest. Picking up the delicate card, the colors in the inside merged into one leaf where the date would be printed and such. Quickly likening the card, he decided this was the one. "This one: It spring-ish, blue, silver, and green. Not bad, not bad at all."

"It really is lovely, isn't it?" Annabeth agreed. "Now, any last minute guest?"

"Umm, no? I mean we're just inviting your family, my parents, and everyone in camp right? "Percy questioned, not wanting to fight about the guest list, again.

"I guess not. Let's just agree in this card and call it a day, okay?" Annabeth said, internally high fiving herself for not fighting about the guest list again. There was no need to have a repeat of that incident. They still need another coffee table.

Walking out of the small shop hand in hand, the couple stopped for a hot coffee nearby. Pulling the drink close, Percy let his eyes wander around before settling on her. She had a fierce look of concentration, crossing out lines in the well-worn blue pad. Searching a restaurant for dinner nearby on her smartphone, Percy looked out to the street. Across the street happened to be an animal shelter. Being spontaneous, he pulled himself and Annabeth up, walking quickly across the street. Annabeth seemed surprised as to why there was a wall of cats nearby, but shrugged it off and turned to her fiancé.

"Do you want a pet Percy?" Annabeth began as she walked over to the cats. "Because this is a really big responsibility. We won't always be home to feed it, or love it…" She trailed off when a small shaggy dog caught her eyes. Quickly skipping to the other side, Percy caught up and crouched down to see the dog.

"Mina" Percy read off of the small card next to the dog. "Thought to be a Spanish water dog, only two years old."

Annabeth and Percy simultaneously turned to each other and grinned, for they found the missing piece to their small family.

_Two weeks later_

"Mina, down!" Annabeth exclaimed as she was being mauled by a hungry dog. Usually the sweet-tempered dog had no problem at feeding times, but Annabeth slept in and now paid the consequences. "There." She grumped, annoyed by the dog. Mina was a perfect addition to the apartment. Mina also became the perfect heater when the power was cut off in a surprise blizzard last Tuesday. Settling down to a small coffee and a bagel, Percy stumbled in. Face still full of sleep, he slumped onto the kitchen table and quickly stole her strong coffee.

"Good, you're up. We have to finish everything by today." Looking at her blue paper pad, she began listing off the day. "Double check the flowers. Last formal fitting at the tailors. Double check flight plans. Hotel stuff. Photographer. Ask Chiron about using the camp. Invitations. Hairdressers.." Percy quickly tuned her out, stealing her half eaten bagel. Feeding bits of the bread underneath the table to Mina, he absently nodded to her plan, wishing for a plate of pancakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes people, I'm not dead! I'm more of a reader than a writer, but I was inspired today by my cousin's wedding. This is going to wrap up soon, and I promise this time! I don't own Percy Jackson, but I have the movie on DVD.**

"Alright. Last time. And one, two, three, one ,two ,three, spin!" The words echoed across the ballroom, keeping beat with the soft music . Swaying to the waltz, the instructor began again, "There you go, easy now. One, two ,three, one ,two ,three. Just glide, you're not dancing, you're gliding! And perfect!" Turning off the stereo, he congratulated his pupils on their last, successful lesson. It was a long five weeks, shaping the couple who apparently had three left feet when it came to dancing, to a pair who only stumbled once.

"Thanks you Benjy for the lessons. Don't know how our first dance would have gone without your help." Annabeth said as she began to put on her coat, pausing to shove Percy a bit, making him get up and shake the dance instructors hand.

"We would have probably crashed into the cake or something." Percy said, imagining the scene in his head. "Then we would have no cake!" He exclaimed. "Thank you for preventing that tragedy Benjy." He said in a very serious tone.

Hooking his arm with Annabeth after she was ready, they left the dance studio together. After catching a cab to the Blofis residence, Annabeth began to pull up a document on her new tablet. _Brownie points on the tablet Percy, _he thought._ Hopefully we can save paper that way. Maybe. Annabeth can use the paper and tablet for work though._

" Okay, last check. I promise." She added after seeing the look on Percy's face. " Dance lessons, check. Cake, check. Venue, check. Invitations, yup. Food, yes. Entertainment things. Check."

Percy tuned her out after food. He was anxious to eat soon, after having to skip breakfast and lunch. Wincing after his stomach growled again, he was brought back to reality by his phone. Laughing at the Kim Possible ringtone , he read the text from Nico. _Might need another table at the wedding. Most of the gods just responded 'yes' to the wedding. Double check that there's room and stuff._ Groaning, he halted Annabeth's rant about her family's flight from San Francisco and gave the phone for her to read.

"I'm pretty sure we didn't include them in the planning. Did we?" He asked, mentally going through any conversations about it.

"Umm, well, I assumed they didn't want to be at the wedding but I included them at the reception. We do have Apollo managing the DJ and music." Annabeth said in a flustered tone, mentally berating herself for not including the last minute invitations. "How many more exactly?"

After a quick text, Percy said, "28." Pausing for a moment, he added, "I don't think there are enough tables. Might need more food and alcohol too."

Sighing, Annabeth mentally added more to the expanding wedding list. Maybe she can finish it by tomorrow night. The cab halted at their destination, quickly speeding off into the traffic of New York.

"Well, we can think about this later. How we focus on food right now?" Annabeth giggled after Percy's stomach growled again.

"What about that one?" "Nah, too fast." "This?" " Nope." "This?" "I don't like it." "This one?"

Annabeth quickly sat up, beaming a smile to Percy. "Yes, that's the perfect song!"

Percy paused the track and bowed to her, asking for a dance. Putting their lessons to the test, he pressed play, and began to count. "One, two, three. One two, three. One, two, three, and spin!"

Laughing at his antics, Annabeth followed his lead into the living room, scaring Mina out of her nap. Spinning wildly, the couple plopped on the couch after the song was over. Out of breath from the dance, Percy said, "Who knew? The Goo Goo dolls?"

"Well, it does describe a part of us really good. A bit scary too." Annabeth replied. "But think about it, that was the last thing to be checked off. Our wedding song." Sighing and leaning into his shoulder, she mumbled, "One more week. Hope nothing falls apart."

Leaning into the embrace, he wrapped his arm around her, kissing her forehead. "Then to Greece." He said in an excited manner. " And to the beach, the ocean, the.."

"The architecture! The coliseums, statues, fountains!" Annabeth exclaimed, cutting him off. "We still need to pack for that. Are those blue trunks still wearable?"

"Nope. Threw them out. That scorch mark pretty much killed it. And they were my favorite, it had Nemo." Percy pouted at the thought of his beloved swimming trucks in the garbage. "Wait, does that mean more shopping" he said, wincing at the thought of shopping with Annabeth. She always bought too much, and wanted everything modeled. Plus he had no games on his phone. Or phone. Mrs. O'Leary had accidentally 'ate it' when it squeaked too many times during a game session in the sword fighting arena on a break. The replacement phone wouldn't be in till after the honeymoon, to prevent work from distracting him.

"Yes, we'll start tomorrow at 11 sharp!"

Cringing at the thought of shopping and all those bags he will have to carry, Percy only had one objection. "All right, but this time we're only shopping at one mall."

"But Percy, they might not have my color!"

"One."

Hmmp.


End file.
